


Golden Boy

by HunterInTheTARDIS



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bi!Evan, Drabble, Fluff, Gay!Connor, I just want them to be happy, M/M, No Angst, Tree Bros, cause this fandom needs it, gay bois, just soft boys, short cause I suck, soft connor, soft evan, soft everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterInTheTARDIS/pseuds/HunterInTheTARDIS
Summary: Gay bois being soft.





	Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in school. First time posting on here. Sorry if it sucks.

Evan sat against the tree trunk, laying on one of its thicker branches. Sun falling in rays, through the mass of leaves that swirled and twisted towards the sky, lighting his hair in shades of gold, and turning his eyes into clear blue skies.

His posture loose and relaxed, gazing lazily up at the clouds, a soft smile on his lips.

It was a rare sight. To see him fidgeting and stuttering, on the brink of tears, head down and body tense, was normal for Evan. But to see him like this? Eyes bright, and smile genuine, it was almost unheard of, and a shame it was, because it was quite the sight.

Or at least it was for Connor.

And although he thought Evan should look like this more often, for his worries to be gone, and for his smiled to be bright, he was also selfish and relished in the fact that Evan was only ever like this when it was just the two of them. 

It's not that Connor doesn't want Evan to be happy, on the contrary, he would kill for Evan to always be happy, but that would mean that he'd have to share those smiles, and those bright eyes. 

And he just couldn't stand the thought of Evan, his Evan, being like that with anyone else.

So if he had to hike up Ellison state park, or trespass into his abandoned childhood Orchard, to get Evan to look at him like that, he would.

For forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer but... I'm lazy.


End file.
